


A Restless Sleep

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cryo sleep, the 100 season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Marcus Kane never lives his dreams on Earth. Choices about their new situation have to be made





	A Restless Sleep

She’d slept for years yet the moment her eyes opened, blinking up at the harsh artificial lights, she groaned and rolled over. “Don’t say five more minutes, I’ve already had to deal with that enough” Harper chuckles, looking back down the hall at who she assumes to be Jordan. The cheery brown eyed baby she’d helped deliver a little more than 8 years ago. She sits up, looking at Harper more clearly as the blur fades from her eyes. Harper isn’t smiling like she thought she was, it’s a half attempt. Just a small curl of her lips that tried but didn’t quite reach her eyes. Something was wrong, but she didn’t ask. “Medical’s got everything you need, Jackson’s pod is over in the next hall if you need help.” Abby smiled and reached out to gently take the girl’s hand, giving it a small squeeze and her a reassuring smile. Harper left, leaving Abby by herself for the moment. She peered into the pod to her left, Marcus’ face barely visible through the ice. There were scratches and cuts and dried bits of blood still spread across his skin, cryo a shield between time and humanity even in terms of healing.  He’d be okay, physically, through everything she hadn’t lost an ounce of her skill as a doctor. She'd heal his wounds and then hopefully everything else would fall into place. She had hope.

* * *

  
Without the chaos of the village, without the sounds of bullets, and screams drifting through the radio everything seemed easier. The ragged mess of the punctures in his abdomen seemed less violent, the familiarly shaped gashes in his neck less threatening. She could think, see, and  _ feel  _ everything me clearly then she had it a long time. The hum of ship systems a familiar chorus setting a strange sort of comfort inside her. She cleaned and sutured and bandaged and didn't think about anything that happened on the ground. 

He wouldn't wake up for a few hours, she'd given him extra sedatives on top of the ones still in his system just to make sure he didn't wake up while she was stitching him closed. Right now she was cleaning and replacing her tools, content with how well she'd been able to patch him up.

She jumped a little when Clarke knocked, the three taps deafening in the surrounding silence.  Her daughter had the same look as Harper as she leaned in to bury her nose in her mother's shoulder. A few stray tears slipping down her cheek.

She held her daughter as she cried, arms wrapped tightly, cradling her head like she'd done so many times when she was little. Until Clarke gently pulled back, wiping the moisture from her cheeks and grabbed her hand. Leading her away to the bride of the ship. Where in turn, Clarke held her as Monty explained they weren't going home. Not now not ever.

She wanted to wake him up, to hear his voice and have his arms wrap tightly around her. The world had ended for the third time and  _ goddammit  _ she wasn’t ready to be trapped in space again.  She breathed out, slow and shaky, stopping the thoughts from racing in her mind.

She nearly collides with him, attempting to stumble back to medical eyes blurry with unshed tears. 

When she sees him standing in front of the window, staring down at a brown barren, unlivable  Earth, the planet he tried so hard to build a home in, the sob rips free. He’s next to her in an instant. Crouching down to sit on the cold metal floor and pull her against his bare bandaged chest, wrapping the blanket on his shoulders around them both. She cries for all the things they never got to do, the peace the never got to keep, and the home they destroyed again.

He cries too, he cries for everyone they've lost. He cries for the green he’ll no longer see, and for all the dreams they'll never get to live. 

They take comfort in each other's presence, Abby fits perfectly in his arms and Marcus’ chest is warm and solid under her cheek. Everything's changed but, to a degree, they're still the same. He's still her Marcus, the funny shy man who exploded into life the moment his feet touched the ground. She's still his Abby, the smart, passionate, stubborn woman that saved them all. They don't have Earth, they don't have a physical home but they have each other. And goddammit that's going to be enough.


End file.
